


Diagnosed with Beauty

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Because he absolutely would, Fluff, M/M, Magnus loves making Alec laugh, These fuckers are adorable, You cannot tell me Magnus wouldn't try something like this, horrible flirting, sap, sappy boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: A series of quick vignettes wherein Magnus uses horrible angel-themed pickup lines, and Alec really, rather likes it.





	Diagnosed with Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> These characters belong to Cassandra Clare, not me! 
> 
> So this is another glorious prompt from the very, very lovely [Anothermalecblog](https://anothermalecblog.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Because how could I ever resist a post like [THIS](https://anothermalecblog.tumblr.com/post/186794855142/alec-magnus-the-hospital-called-they-told-me). It was just asking for all of the horrible pickup lines. That are all angel themed. BECAUSE MAGNUS IS A DORK IN LOVE OKAY?

  
It started on their second date. And it was all Magnus’ fault. He’d been waiting, debating a drink, because Magnus said he was on his way and they were going to relax and forget about work for a few hours. He needed it. 

  
Then the voice had come from behind. “Well, well, what do we have here?” 

  
Alec had started to turn around when Magnus had kept talking. 

  
“Are you an angel in disguise lurking in the dark shadows with dull purposes?” 

  
Despite the ridiculousness of the line, Alec couldn't help laughing, especially when Magnus grinned back at him and gave a wink. It was the perfect start to the date, making him forget the tension he’d been carrying in his shoulders. 

  
After that, it became a bit of a tradition. When they’d meet, Magnus would come up to him, offer a good, or particularly horrible pickup line to make him laugh, to set the mood. 

  
~

  
When Alec had let Izzy help him get dressed for a slightly fancier night out and Magnus’ eyes had actually widened at the sight of him. 

  
“I thought I might only see the angels when I die, but then I saw you and I encountered one,” Magnus breathed, walking closer to Alexander. 

  
Alec flushed and gave Magnus a half-hearted glare. 

  
Magnus only grinned and offered his arm to Alec, pleased when he took it, leading him towards the restaurant. 

  
Alec of course, made a mental note to buy more blue button ups to go with the black vest Izzy had bought for him. According to her, it was the rolled up sleeves cuffed on his forearms that sealed the deal. 

  
~

  
Then there was the night he’d gone to Pandemonium with vague intentions of getting Magnus to come dance with him when Izzy had pulled him out to the dance floor. He might have been practicing. A little. 

  
Arms had snuck around his waist and a low husky voice had breathed out in his ear, “Someday we can be one of those dancing angels beside the fire and be smiling all night.” 

  
Alec, feeling especially brave thanks to whatever drink Izzy had handed him earlier in the night, had spun in Magnus’ arms, pressed in close and whispered against his lips. “Why wait?” 

  
~

  
Magnus was taking him to the opera and had insisted on him wearing a full tuxedo and they’d gone to get a proper one, not a rented one. Alec knew he looked good, but standing outside the theatre waiting for Magnus was making him nervous. 

  
Alec scanned the crowd again and a group moved into the theatre at precisely the right moment for him to realize Magnus was standing about twenty feet away, staring at him with his eyes wide and his mouth open a little. 

  
“Magnus?” he called, squirming a little. “Does it look, do I look-” 

  
Magnus was in front of Alexander in an instant, pressing a finger to his lips, raking his eyes over the image of Alec in that tux. He offered up a grin. “My apologies, I thought you were my guardian angel and I didn’t realize you were real.” 

  
Any fear or concern immediately drained from him and Alec laughed, kissing Magnus’ finger. “So it looks good?” 

  
Magnus cleared his throat, stepping back to admire just how _good_ the cut of the tux was on Alexander. “I’ll show you just how good after the show tonight.” 

  
Alec grinned, standing a little straighter. 

  
~

  
It had been two weeks. Two weeks of insanity for Magnus, and Alec barely managing to keep his head above water at the Institute. But tonight they were going out on a date, just going to play some pool and tonight he had a _plan_. 

  
It was easy - telling Magnus he was running a few minutes late, and that he would meet Magnus there. Texting him as soon as he got out, reminding him that he might be late, but he’s coming, and to get them the table. 

  
By the time he got to the bar, Magnus was getting up the table for them and he smiled. It looked like his drink had barely been touched, too. Perfect. He’d wanted to arrive afterward, but not _late_. 

  
Alec crept up behind Magnus and wrapped his arms around the warlock, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ neck. “Magnus, the hospital called.” He felt Magnus jolt a little in surprise and grinned. “They told me you had a disease.” 

  
Magnus turned in Alexander’s arms and frowned at him. “What?” 

  
“Yeah,” Alec said, trying to keep his face serious, failing entirely. “You’ve been diagnosed with beauty. Apparently it’s permanent and incurable.”   
  


This close, Alec got to watch the reaction up close and personal, the way Magnus stared at him in surprise, then a grin large enough to make his eyes crinkle in the corners before he burst out laughing, his head falling back. 

  
“Well,” Magnus drawled. “I think this disease must be contagious because it looks like you are also very, very sick.” 

  
Alec had known some sort of reply was coming, because it _was_ Magnus, and because it _was_ tradition. He laughed and stole a kiss, leaning into his boyfriend. No matter how hard things got, as long as they kept making each other laugh, they’d survive anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: 
> 
> [Aria-Lerendeair ](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/)


End file.
